My CMCSilver Spoon Diamond Tiara story
by randomhumanbeing
Summary: This story is a sequal to A Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon history. Diamond Tiara's been having nightmares worse then ever one day she takes the road less taken and finds that it's not the road she asked for. SPOILER first story that DT gets reformed that I've read.
1. Chapter 1

I doubt this will be as good as _my Spike story _but this is my sequal to A Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon history two characters who's personality's intrege me just as much as Spike's, well here we go.

Diamond Tiara's dreams had gotten worse ever since both the family appreciation day and the Flag Day incidents. They were all the same and every time she had them she woke up in sweat.

She was sitting next to Silver Spoon in an empty field they were talking about Apple Bloom, "you know she's not so bad, in fact if you weren't completely jeal-" Silver Spoon stopped herself from saying jealous they promised each other that they would never say that about each other when they made their friendship pack. "What I mean is you should give her a chance." Diamond Tiara glared at her. She knew it was a dream but it still hurt whenever she heard Silver Spoon say that about Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom little Mrs. Perfect with her almost perfect family and her perfect sister and her perfect friends, how she despised the perfectness of her life. She looked down at the bane of her life her meaningless cutie mark. Why on earth was she stuck with this meaningless thing?! She felt Silver Spoon nudging her shoulder, "DT you're going into your own world again you're doing it more often than usual now a days and you seem to be meaner to the Cutie Mark Crusaders now a day's too. You're also being meaner to me." Diamond Tiara looked down this was always the part before it happened she knew it was useless to ignore Silver Spoon in this dream it only made things worse, but she still didn't want to see this. Silver Spoon shook her shoulder endlessly until she finally looked up. Silver Spoon disappeared and the background changed from a bright sunny color to a total black. There was only the small light of the moon to allow her to see. In the moon was who other then Luna herself, "you mustn't allow your jealousy to overtake you, or you may regret it for the rest of your days." She then too disappeared and was replaced by two glowing eye's.

Even though she knew the dream was coming it still terrified her every time she had it. Diamond Tiara washed her face with cold water and tried brushing her teeth (and would have failed if not for the special handles her dad bought with the hundreds of bits he had.)put on her tiara then like all young filly's went to school. She looked towards the spot between Silver Spoon and Apple Bloom where she usually sat, but it wasn't open. Apple Bloom was sitting in it she couldn't lose Silver Spoon as her friend no matter how cruel she was to her sometimes she really needed her as a friend. Now that siren Apple Bloom was going to take her away, but instead of saying that she said, "umm Silver Spoon why is _she_ in my chair? I mean we both sat where we sat since school started." Silver Spoon didn't get the silent glare at Apple Bloom or the subtle hint she left at her, "I thought that it would be best to put our differences aside and be friends or at least not to hate each other so much and this is the first step Diamond Tiara sit next to Apple Bloom." Diamond Tiara gave Apple Bloom a piercing glare and Apple Bloom replied with a similar glare convincing her that Silver Spoon planed all this on her own.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell as if this entire thing were more awkward then they could stand. After what felt like an hour (because she was still standing) the bell rang and Diamond Tiara was forced to sit down next to that she devil and her friends. Cheerilee was right on time, "good morning class today we'll be talking about…" For once Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom were both listening intently trying to ignore each other, "what happened to Luna when she became Nightmare moon." Diamond Tiara gave a shiver she never liked this story when she thought it was fake but now that she found out that is actually happened it terrified her. She looked at Apple Bloom to see if it was just as terrifying to her it obviously wasn't she was looking at Cheerilee a huge smile on her face Diamond Tiara refused to show fear if her half sister listen to this without fear she could too. "Now can anypony tell me the legend of Nightmare moon?" Twist raised her hoof Cheerilee picked her, "Nightmare moon was originally the beautiful princess Luna who ruled the night. Then her jealousy got ahead of her and she became Nightmare moon. Her sister Celestia saved us all by putting her in the moon for 1,000 years until recently the elements of harmony turned her back into Luna." Cheerilee smiled at Twist, "I couldn't have said it better myself Twist. Now one of the many questions about this story is why did it happen? Nopony knows except Luna herself who isn't ready to tell about it, but that doesn't stop us from making theories so for your class project I want you to each make a theory about why it happened and you can choose to have a partner or work on your own it's up to you." Everypony ran around to get the pony they most wanted as a partner there was an even amount of fillies in the class so everypony was sure to have a partner. Every pony except Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom that is Silver Spoon was working with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo was working with Twist (she convinced her to do it by telling her that it was a plot to make them friends with Diamond Tiara and of course she agreed knowing how nice Diamond Tiara could be when she wasn't a jerk.) and so Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara had to choose to work together or to work by themselves. Diamond Tiara was tempted to work by herself on this project then saw Silver Spoon giggling with Sweetie Bell and decided to do this for her sake and so they held a truce for one project.


	2. Chapter 2

When Diamond Tiara went home that afternoon she expected her father to be home for once like he promised he would and yelled, "Daddy I'm home! I'm having a filly aged crises and I need you!" Nopony came downstairs to comfort her, so she decided to look in their sound proof kitchen and the first thing she saw was the now on the fridge. She sighed she knew what it said but she had a little hope that it said _dear, my loving daughter, I'm sorry that I'm didn't come when you called I'm in my room and I'm working on a surprise for you and I was so into it that I probably didn't hear you don't come in now. _So she had to see if it really did say what it usually said and of course it did, _dear Diamond Tiara I love you sweetie but I was really needed at work today. I'm sorry that we couldn't have the father daughter time you asked for but it was just too important I'll make it up to you I promise. _ Well at least he said sorry this time. He hadn't said he was sorry since the father daughter dance when she was smaller. Not even when he missed the school play and she played the Celestia, he sent the servants and then told her that he'd seen it on video. She had nopony anymore. Silver Spoon would soon leave her for being a bad friend and not being able to be friends with Apple Bloom her mother left her and her father was never there. She started to cry and said, "Maybe my cutie mark means forever being rich but alone. Yes a lone Diamond that makes perfect sense and when my mom left it probably made it official."Eventually she fell asleep without knowing it. The dream this time was different.

She was walking down what felt like an endless path until she meet at a crossroads. Both sides were completely black, but she could still hear down each path a faint calling to her one of them was the soft soothing and familiar voice of Silver Spoon, "Diamond Tiara come on follow me you'll get to keep me and you might even be able to make new friends like the Cutie Mark Crusaders just trust me that everything is going to be fine." Diamond Tiara was about to walk towards the side with Silver Spoon until a small hissing voice said, "Or you could trust me. I know everything about you Diamond Tiara and would never judge you because of it, I'll never force you to become friends with those Cutie Mark Crusaders and with me you could have all the friends you've ever wanted as well as fame, fortune and power. You know that's what your mother always wanted for you as well as your father. You'll never be alone with us on your side." She didn't know what to do and Luna wasn't in this dream. The voices were becoming impatient, "chose one of us before you wake because we may never be able to contact you again." Diamond Tiara thought _what would Silver Spoon do? If I chose her side I may find out but what if she would pick the other side then I'd lose a once in a lifetime opportunity. _That's when she made her choice and walked down the side with the invisible voice.

Silver Spoon hid a shiver when she woke up. Her dream was terrifying Diamond Tiara had told her she didn't want to be friends anymore and the second she said it a bunch of ponies surrounded her and asked her about her cutie mark. She wanted to move but couldn't. That's when she woke up. She did her normal routine (pretty much the same as Diamond Tiara's except she put on a Silver Spoon necklace) and went to school hoping that dream was just a dream.

When she went to class she expected to see Diamond Tiara sitting next to Apple Bloom both of them glaring at each other, but that wasn't the case in fact when she scanned the room she didn't even see Diamond Tiara. Her face went pale _oh gosh no please make her just late for class or something she can't be mad at me for this I did it for her own good after all this family feud had to end sometime._ But she never came, so she sat next to Apple Bloom hoping nopony would notice the lack of Diamond Tiara, but as soon as recess came it became obvious to everypony. "Where the hey is Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon? I'm not worried or anything in fact I couldn't be happier but still you must be lonely." The fact that Apple Bloom cared and the lack of Diamond Tiara was enough to make her break into tears. "I'm-I'm sorry Cutie Mark Crusaders for everything it's just I didn't want any more enemies but since we were both lonely I thought that we could give up our feud and become friends you know Diamond Tiara she was…" Then she stopped remembering their pact never to say that the other was jealous of somepony else, then again another part of their pact was that they'd never leave each other and that one was broken why not another, "she was jealous of you, so jealous that she was willing to make fun of whatever little flaws you had."Apple Bloom replied, "how about we meet after school at the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse and you can explain everything in a calm less teary matter okay." Silver Spoon nodded it was a deal.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were a little hesitant to let her in (considering the last time that Silver Spoon was in the clubhouse it's not a surprise.) But once Apple Bloom explained the deal with the rest of the CMC they were terrific hostess. "As you know this is the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse fixed entirely by Apple Bloom and she painted it too." Sweetie Bell said Silver Spoon giggled at that (she knew Apple Bloom's talent before she did! That says something.)They had nothing else to say about the clubhouse after that but they did have something to say to Silver Spoon, "come on spill it! We don't have all night in here you know Apple Jack could show up any minute!" Scootaloo said becoming increasingly impatient at the lack of talking. Silver Spoon breathed in then told them the story.

See a Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon history

Every single CMC member's jaws were slack. Apple Bloom was the first to speak (what's new.) "Are you telling me that I'm _half sisters _with Diamond Tiara and nopony ever thought to tell me?! Not even Apple Jack or Granny Smith some family." Silver Spoon shook her head, "I doubt that Apple Jack new after all your mother ran a few years after your birth so Apple Jack might have been in Manehatten at the time Diamond Tiara was born, but that's not the point. The point is Diamond Tiara is gone and it might be my entire fault!" Scootaloo shook her head, "it's not even _close_ to your entire fault we should have been more sensitive to her feelings or at least asked her why she hated us so much."Sweetie Bell nodded, "We were even feeding off our own hatred for her never even thinking that there was a good reason." Silver Spoon nodded, "Even though I thought you mares knew, I still should have stuck up for you." Tears came to her eyes again, "I just wanted a friend." She whispered the rest of the CMC nodded then all at once they said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." They all nodded at each other accepting the apology.

"Alright now that that's settled, let's talk about the case of the missing Tiara." Everypony looked at Apple Bloom confused. Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "it's the case of where the hey is Diamond Tiara but I wanted it to sound cooler." They nodded that did sound cooler then Sweetie Bell perked up, "hey maybe we'll get our cutie marks in being detectives." Everypony except Silver Spoon had identical grins, "Cutie Mark Crusader detectives' yay." Silver Spoon smirked ready with a comeback then remembered Diamond Tiara wasn't there and said, "I'm pretty sure that that's at least not Apple Bloom's cutie mark."Apple Bloom looked at her bewildered, "how would you know?" Silver Spoon's smirk went deeper, "Apple Bloom isn't it obvious look around you at the clubhouse you created didn't it feel good creating it like it was your talent?" Apple Bloom tried to remember how she felt. She had felt something at the time as if… But no that might be the most boring talent in all of Equestria! Not to mention she'd have to leave the Apple farm, no that most certainly couldn't be her talent, buy still (a small obnoxious voice said in her head) you fell in love with the super squezey cider 6,000 and wanted to know all about it "NO this is not my talent so stop pestering me!" Apple Bloom accidently said aloud. Silver Spoon decided to make it her mission to show Apple Bloom that mechanics was her talent, but first thing was first. "Alright operation Diamond in coal is in action. First stop her house."

Apple Bloom had never seen such a house in her life in fact the best she could get is the Crystal Castle and even that didn't have the same type of beauty. It had an arch made from roses and on top was a small Tiara the vines wove around the house as if there was nopony trimming it and yet it wasn't ugly it looked new. Then there was the inside. Rarity's reaction would have been fainting. It was a sky blue painted so that it felt as if you were walking on clouds and the furniture had wings and was shaped like a bird. Silver Spoon wasn't enjoying the scenery as much as Apple Bloom was though she frantically searched for any clue of Diamond Tiara. She found nothing. "Alright girls that's enough sightseeing let's split up each of us searching a room. Apple Bloom you search the backyard for any sort of hint hoof prints, underground letters, tree engraftments anything. Sweetie Bell, you cheek the kitchen refrigerator notes, food notes heck even cheek for notes in the wall. And Scootaloo, you cheek her father's job. Got it?" Everypony nodded except Scootaloo, "Why didn't you tell me that I wouldn't be working in the house?!" Silver Spoon grinned, "You'll be working in her dad's room first. Then meet us in hear if we find nothing then you'll be the one to tell him that his daughters missing and that 4 fillies are looking to save her." Scootaloo nodded, "I think I'll be up to the challenge but what are you doing?" Silver Spoon had a reply ready, "I'm checking her room, now are we all in agreement?" Everypony nodded, "good we'll meet here in 1 hour and go!"  
It didn't take long for Sweetie Bell to find a note taped to the fridge it said, _dear Diamond, please come out of your room. I mean you'll have to come down here for food at some time so I wrote this on the fridge. I know I'm not here much but I truly do love you, and I think your mom would have too. I couldn't tell you this enough but you are special, and not in a bad way either. I love you, from daddy._ Sweetie Bell started to cry it was one thing to hear a life story from somepony else but here it was on paper she could practically see her life and they had a lot of things in common. She spent half of her life in self-doubt thinking that she was talentless, except Diamond Tiara _had _her cutie mark so why did she feel self-doubt and think she was talentless? Then she remembered Diamond Tiara's cutie mark a diamond tiara. She'd never thought about it this way but what exactly did that _mean_ did it mean she was a natural bully? No. That could never be somepony's talent it would be like creating your own monster, so what exactly did it mean? Sweetie Bell had thought _she _had it bad being a blank-flank but having a meaningless talent? Sweetie Bell shivered she'd probably become a monster too, and that's when she found out where Diamond Tiara must be.

Silver Spoon looked around Diamond Tiara's room and it looked pretty much the same. Except this time she noticed a small Diary in the corner she flipped to the most recently written page unfortunately it was unreadable with all the tears so she flipped back one more page. _Dear diary I've been having the strangest dreams and they're all the same. I wrote about them the first time they happened on page 9 but today it seemed to be worse. Luna seemed to be less there and it terrifies me what if she doesn't come next time? What if the eyes gain a voice? I don't think I could take it if Luna wasn't there to remind me it's just a dream. My best friend also went against me today (Silver Spoon flinched.)I just wish she understood. Well I'll just have to hope for the best (as if hoping has done me any good) Wish all the Luck to Diamond in the Ruff. _It took Silver Spoon a while to retrieve her breath. Why would Luna be in Diamond Tiara's dreams? Why would Diamond Tiara not tell her about these dreams if they disturbed her so much, what were these dreams? She sighed _focus _Silver Spoon on the matter at hand alright try to read the one that seems unreadable then you might know somewhat of what's going on. _I think I'm going insane. I can't remember what happened this morning and am hearing voices in my head I couldn't even call my maid to write this incase she called dad she mostly doesn't pay attention to what she's writing but I couldn't take the risk. Oh how I wish Silver Spoon was here so she could tell me what to do! _Silver Spoon couldn't read any farther it was covered with scribbles and tears. Silver Spoon was now more worried than ever and whispered to herself, "Diamond Tiara what's going on?"

Apple Bloom searched throughout the garden for hints of hoof prints and even asked the gardener who shrugged and then said, "it rained last night so if any hoof prints were here then nopony would have seen them. I wasn't outside in the middle of a rainstorm at night are you out of your skull kid!" Apple Bloom smiled then continued searching when she saw scratch marks against the wall almost hidden by the roses it said, "HELP ME I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE OR HOW TO CLIMB BACK UP AND I HERE Timberwolves IN THE DISTENCE SOS. PLEASE!" Apple Bloom shivered Timberwolves chasing Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara was a goner.

Scootaloo was getting aggravated of course there wasn't going to be clues in her dad's room if a filly ran away that would be the last place they'd put evidence. "GRRRRRR this is a wild goose chase the others at least have a chance at finding something but I don't why did she give me the most boring job in this entire mansion!" She put her hoof down on a small table and the drawer flew open and hit her in the stomach. She looked in the drawer to find a poem labeled My dad a true diamond

My name is Diamond Tiara and I'm not the most special filly

But my dad is of course if he heard that he'd think I'm rather silly

He can see the best in anypony the weak the strong the rich the poor

And he makes the best of every pony never fighting or causing war

That's what makes him a true diamond one that is quite rare

And even though my mom caused his life to tare

He still loves me even when he's not there.

Scootaloo was not amused, "this is sweet but not even close to a hint to where she's now, but there's a possibility that he kept this because there's a reprise." She searched until she found a small note.

_Daddy I love you and I want you to know that forever. But I can't stay here and keep you and other ponies in danger I think I'll stay in my room for now but I may never come out. Wish all the Luck to Diamond in the Ruff._

And that's when Schootaloo knew where she was.

They all finished early and meet early inside the living room they all said at once, "I know where she is." Everypony giggled but Silver Spoon who looked solemn, "she's in the Everfree forest probably dead or worse." Everypony looked down at the floor suddenly the room felt darker. "But it doesn't matter what the chances of her being alive are we still need to save her. I don't care if it means us going alone into the Everfree forest. I need Diamond Tiara, so who's with me!" Everypony nodded as little as they wanted to admit it they owed her one and besides, she didn't deserve death. That's when everypony broke into tears. Diamond Tiara deserved a lot of things that she never got but that never stopped life from taking them from her they'd found out something new about Diamond Tiara's life. If was never fair.

I've now watched the episode Twilight Time and have to make a reference.

Scootaloo was the one who went to Filthy Rich's corporation and tell him about his daughter, while Silver Spoon, Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom went to try to find and/or save her. Scootaloo was annoyed, "why do I get the _boring _jobs. You guys are going on an adventure to save Diamond Tiara and what am I doing calling her daddy! Why can't I come or one of the rest of you do it." Silver Spoon shook her head, "_you're the_ only one Filthy Rich doesn't hate. He hates Apple Bloom because she's living proof Diamond Tiara's mom was… Well you know. He hates me because he thinks that I have something to do with her leaving and he hates Sweetie Bell because of that Twilight Time incident created a small dent in his fence." Scootaloo now wished she'd done something cruel to Diamond Tiara when she had the chance.

Ahhh I love writing for Scootaloo but writing for her is like writing for Rainbow Dash their both brash, outgoing and adventurous but during an adventure story like this one and I mean one that causes strong character development… They can become slightly interferer or I'll have to make them less brash (third definition on ) and then they'll become OOC like Rainbow Dash during _My Spike story, _so please understand why I had to take out my favorite (sorry Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and Babs rock too) member of the CMC.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh I love writing for Scootaloo but writing for her is like writing for Rainbow Dash their both brash, outgoing and adventurous but during an adventure story like this one and I mean one that causes strong character development… They can become slightly interferer or I'll have to make them less brash (third definition on ) and then they'll become OOC like Rainbow Dash during _My Spike story, _so please understand why I had to take out my favorite (sorry Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and Babs rock too) member of the CMC. I'm also sorry this took so long to get to too I was reading Past Sins on and I got a little distracted.

The rest of the CMC and Silver Spoon got to the edge of the forest, but were hesitant to go in, "Are you sure this is a good idea guys I mean there're so many filly-eating creatures in there remember the cockatrice, and the Ursa Minor? Who knows what other creature's could be lurking in there!" Sweetiebell said everypony shivered but Silver Spoon got a hold of herself and said, "It's for a better cause then last time you went in there and unlike that cockatrice issue we don't have time to argue!" Apple Bloom nodded and said, "She's right. Even if Diamond Tiara was a jerk, she's still family, or at least my family and we don't leave family behind, besides Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and my sister go in there all the time and they've never gotten hurt not to mention Zecora can _live there _so it can't be too dangerous right?" Everypony nodded then Silver Spoon said, "Now that we've got that covered let's go girls!"

The trio quietly walked into the Everfree. The tensions were high and the silence only made it increase, until Sweetie Bell couldn't take it any longer and started humming. Silver Spoon had never heard the song before and eventually became too curious to not talk, "what's that song your humming Sweetie Bell?" Sweetie Bell blushed, "Oh well it's just a song that I made up along the way… You know nothing big." Silver Spoon grinned at her shyness, finding it quaint, "does it have any lyrics yet?" Sweetie Bell nodded Silver Spoon's grin widened, "then sing it and break this awkward tension between us before some pony goes insane." Sweetie Bell grinned then started singing (while walking of course.)

"We've got a little time and it's time for us to move

But we three little ponies still like to grove

Yeah

We're the CMC+ that pony SS

Now it's time for us to face the test

We're going super

Super ponies'

We'll defeat the great monsters and prove we're not phony's

Yes we're super super ponies' hurray

Diamond Tiara might not be our friend

But we will go after her even if we meet a bitter end

We might not be the smartest or fastest yes

But the Cutie Mark Crusaders+ Silver Spoon is the best

We'll save that pink pony and live in harmony

And then she won't be in agony!

Because we're super super ponies'

We're defiantly not phonies

Cause we're super, super ponies' hurrrrayyyyyyyy!"

Guitar solo "yeah."

Silver Spoon cheered, "Wow Sweetie Bell that was an amazing song! How did you come up with that?" Sweetie Bell shrugged, "it just came to me I guess." Silver Spoon cocked her head now frowning, "how come you don't sing more often?" Sweetie Bell blushed, "well I have sung a few songs but I don't really like to do it in public." Silver Spoon nodded but thought in her head, _she must be stage fright the poor dear, hmmm I've already made a pact to help Apple Bloom with her cutie mark why not Sweetie Bell with her stage fright? After all it's the least I could do. She winced at the memory of her and Diamond Tiara saying "blank flank blank flank ha ha ha." Yep that's defiantly the least of all the things in Equestria I could do. _

Sorry the CMC aren't going to get their cutie marks in this story (I'm setting up the story for a later project.)

The song lightened the mood a bit and they started actually talking to each other and they were all happy but Silver Spoon did have a question, "I know we're not that deep into the forest because the tree's haven't thickened too much but why aren't there any… You know monsters popping up out of nowhere trying to eat us." They all stopped at that remembering what kind of creepy creatures lived in the Everfree. They'd all shrugged it off before assuming it was luck but no pony is _this _lucky. Silver Spoon then said something even worse, "I think we're going in the wrong way. We should have found her by now it's getting dark too." She started tearing up again then stopped herself _no I can't be sad I need to focus on the task ahead and think positively, because if I don't I may never find her. Now think logically Diamond Tiara obviously was being chased by Timberwolves when she was coming here so the only way she could have survived that is to either beat the enemy in which case she would have already went home crying in terror, so the only other way she could have survived is to find a place with such a strong magical aura or (the more unlikely) befriend a monster that brings so much terror that every other monster would hide in terror. _She paused and started scratching her mane then a light bulb flashed in her head, "but luckily I think I know where we need to go everypony to Twilight's castle."

"Why Twilight's castle?" Asked Sweetie Bell as they walked, Silver Spoon replied, "That castle has a magical feel to it. Well actually a _Dark _magic feel to it would be a better way to explain it. During Nightmare Moons short stay at the castle, she used her magic to enchant it with a magic aura that keeps all the creatures of light out, so she won't have to deal with them Twilight broke the spell, but the feeling it gives the creatures still lingers." She paused before saying, "or at least that's the rumor that's going around, and if I believe it then Diamond Tiara must believe it!" They nodded showing that they understood the logic. Finally after another hour of silence, they got to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that this story's lacking and short but what did you expect My Spike Story that had 3 plots thrown into one story? Well I'm sorry but not every story can make those ranks by the way REVIEW.

They crept up the stairs, the wind blowing on their flanks the curtains moved like silent ghost the moon behind the curtains was their only light. Sweetie Bell shuddered the entire place looked like the hunted house that she went to a few years back with her sister. _Except this time you're not in a train car and you're sister's not here_ said her mind, _shut up me _she replied annoyed with herself, not that the side was lying. She noticed a shadow in the distance moving. She shivered this place was giving her the creeps. "Umm guys are we really sure she's even here I mean the Everfree is a large forest and…" She stopped right then her muzzle gaping open. One of the curtains was ripped but it wasn't a normal rip it was as if a pony had used her own hooves to rip the words into it. The worst part of it though was what it said, **Apple Bloom we've been waiting surrender now or this fate awaits you. **Sweetie Bell was now flat out terrified, and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Silver Spoon thought _she _was scared until she heard Sweetie Bells scream, Apple Bloom was the same color as Rarity. She counted to ten trying to slow her own heart beat, _it's okay look on the bright side you know now that Diamond Tiara is here and… and we'll save her none of us will be sliced open 'gulp' we'll be fine everything will be just fine." _She eventually slowed her heartbeat from horror movie to filly hunted house. She was ready to lead again, "girls I'm sure she doesn't mean it I mean… I mean how she would know you specifically show up to save her." Apple Blooms color came back, "Your right besides we need to keep our heads to do this we should never let something as small as a threat get the better of us, after all we've got hearts as strong as horses, so we should be able to do this." Sweetie gulped then smiled and nodded.

They found a study with so many books they were sure when Twilight found it she'd gushed. That's when they finally found her. She was wearing a black cloak and her mane had turned a deep purple and her white strip turned black, but her coat was still pink and she was still wearing her tiara. "Diamond Tiara! I miss you I want you to come back with us, please come with us!" Silver Spoon begged not noticing how different she looked, "I know that I made you upset but please come back to me." Diamond Tiara slowly turned around and when Silver Spoon looked into her eyes she finally started to think something was wrong. Her eyes were blood red, not even after crying red but pure deep terrifying red.

Diamond Tiara looked at her ex-friend and felt a strong hatred stronger then her hatred for Apple Bloom. She'd been her only friend and she'd betrayed her. That was one thing she'd never forgive. Her thoughts were pure hatred towards everypony who'd ever existed who'd ever had picture perfect lives.

Silver Spoon watched paralyzed as objects were levitated towards her _how is she doing this it should be impossible considering she's an earth pony… _Silver Spoon only then felt the impact of the books Diamond Tiara was throwing at her hit her. Her shoulder buzzed, but it was nothing she couldn't shake off but it still made her mad so she asked, "Why are you doing this Diamond Tiara? I'm your friend remember?" Diamond Tiara staggered back her strip lightning for a few seconds then she replied, "Friends? I don't know what those are and neither do you. You abandoned me you never even liked me did you? You feared me like the rest of the fillies you only stayed with me to repay a debt. No I never had anypony I could call a friend." Silver Spoon felt her heart tear into 49 pieces one for each word she said she shook her head, "No I stayed with you because I knew you were kind inside. I never agreed with you when you were against the Cutie Mark Crusaders in fact I thought it was stupid, but I stuck by your side, when you started being crueler and crueler until you even became cruel to _me _but I stuck around because your friendship meant that much to me. I always remembered the other side of you Diamond the side that helped protect me from those bullies so long ago. I never stopped believing in that side of you Diamond Tiara, and _that's what makes me a true friend._ I've been able to see the good in you even when you were wrong. You are not a monster Diamond Tiara, you're my friend." Silver Spoon felt a strong fuzzy feeling in her chest, and there was a bright light and she felt herself rising then falling to the floor. Everything after that was dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long, I was waiting for someone to comment AGAIN. Diamond Tiara felt groggy as if she'd just woken up from an awful dream but she could still move her mouth and said, "My everything hurts." Her vision was blurry and her memory's fuzzy but she did remember writing about her dream in her diary then being chased by Timberwolves and writing a note on the wall, then black with only a few dreamlike visions of her seeing her mother (while on top of a throne) waving at her telling her how proud she is of her. Then going in and out of focus while Silver Spoon said… That's when she saw Silver Spoons unconscious body on the floor she started wailing, "oh Silver Spoon my best friend. What have I done to you?" Silver Spoon woke up eventually and noticed she wasn't in the Everfree. She groaned then asked, "Where are we?"She was sore all over, but strong enough to raise her head. When she did she saw SweetieBell (okay condition just a few scratches) Scootaloo (perfect condition except a scar on one cheek.) Apple Bloom (she was limping and scratched and bleeding but nothing huge.) And last but not least she saw Diamond Tiara. She didn't analyze how she looked though; she was too busy crying tears of joy. They embraced, which caused a lot of pain to Silver Spoons shoulder. 8 ponies trotted into view and that's when Silver Spoon realized how much trouble they were in. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR INTENTIONS WERE. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE INTO THAT FOREST." Silver Spoon winced as her father, Ring Richington but everypony called him ring even Silver Spoon herself unless she was whining, which was the case now, "but dad! Diamond Tiara was in serious danger! We didn't have time to find the adults for all we knew by the time we found you it would have been too late." Her mother then started yelling this was the one time the two had ever done anything but business together and it was yelling at her. , "DID YOU EVER HAPPEN TO THINK THAT APPLEJACK LIVED RIGHT NEXT TO THE EVERFREE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER INSTEAD OF SCAREING EVERYPONY ENOUGH THAT I EVEN HAD TO LEAVE MANEHATTEN BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T USE YOUR HEAD!" Silver Spoon winced again despite all of her great thinking skills during the entire trip she never thought about that, "I-I- I panicked okay I didn't mean to worry you any of you I just wanted to help my friend and I'm super sorry for not telling you and sending Scootaloo to do it." Before her parents could retort Apple Jack stepped in and said, "Ah its all right sugar-cube we understand you were just trying to help your friend. You all were though what you did was wrong and you'll still be punished; I'm sure every reasonable pony will lesson your punishment." Rarity was not a reasonable pony, "what do you mean you're not allowing me to be a Cutie Mark Crusader anymore!" Rarity turned up her nose, "I'm sorry Sweetie Bell but that group has brought you nothing but trouble. Mom and dad agreed on it and I can't argue with them on this. I'm sorry Sweetie Bell; it's out of my hooves." Sweetie Bell was now annoyed, "but you by law have full custody of me, and mom and dad would never argue with you so it is in your hooves." Rarity bowed down her head, "Sweetie Bell I love you and I know how hard you worked to gain friends and that this is hard for you. Just give me and mom and dad time okay?" Sweetie Bell was not okay with this and she wasn't afraid to say it, "They are not a bad influence they're fun and great ponies! Sure we get into trouble but we never get too badly hurt." Rarity frowned, "I know they're not really a bad influence but, what if your luck runs out? I don't think anypony could stand it if you got hurt or worse, we're just trying to keep you safe." Sweetie Bell was about to interrupt with a but- but Rarity shushed her, " Now listen to me Sweetie Bell, because I according to the law have as much power over you as our parents I'll let you play with them, but if I see you covered in scrapes and bruises all over then I'm not going to. Got it?" Sweetie Bell nodded and sighed, "got it." Silver Spoon's yelling at had to be continued with only her father because her mother left again her father went easy on her and told her that she wasn't going to be allowed to watch T.V. until Hearts and Hooves day. Diamond Tiara was able to plead bargain down to being confided to her room with no T.V, Radio, or Newspaper next week and an apology to the CMC and Silver Spoon for everything that happened today and anything else that she'd done to them. Her father mused over her reaction when he said that to her. She actually stood up taller and didn't beg to get out of the apology like she usually would, in fact she'd been acting very different from the self absorbed, and self pitying foal he used to know or at least he knew when he was home. He smiled as he watched Diamond Tiara run outside to go apologize. His little foal was becoming a little pony. Diamond Tiara was actually okay with apologizing to everypony. In fact it was a fair punishment in her eyes after all that happened between them… it was the least she could do. She decided to talk to Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo together when they got to school, but Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon she needed to talk to alone, first Apple Bloom that conversation would be easier. Apple Bloom looked outside the barn and saw her ex-enemy huh never thought I would add ex when I was talking about Diamond Tiara, unless it was EXtremely obnoxious brat it seems weird to think of her as an actual pony instead of the antagonist in my life story. Diamond Tiara knocked on the barn door and asked Apple Jack in a nice, kind, polite voice, "If you don't mind I would like to speak to Apple Bloom. May I come in?" Apple Jack and Apple Bloom (she could hear her from upstairs.) were both in shock Apple Jack thought the same thing about Diamond Tiara as Apple Bloom (she didn't know they were technically half sisters because she never knew her mother.) that she was a complete brat, but now she was showing politeness, kindness and charm. Apple Jack stammered, "s-s sure come on in, and make yourself at home." Diamond Tiara smiled and then said, "I don't think I'll have to. I just wanted to talk to your little sister a while about what happened earlier." Apple Jack nodded then called, "Apple Bloom I know you're listening. Diamond Tiara wants to see you." Uh oh Apple Bloom thought now I'll have to talk to her after all that's happened I think it would have better if we left each other alone. But even as these thoughts came to her, she walked down the stairs. Diamond Tiara was the first of them to speak, "Apple Jack I think that what I'm going to tell her would be done better alone, so can we go to the Cutie Mark Crusader's clubhouse without a chaperone?" Apple Jack, still in shock said, "Sure y'all go right on ahead." Apple Bloom thought my sister's to dazed to stop her I'm doomed! It turned out that hanging out with Diamond Tiara in the clubhouse wasn't as terrible as Apple Bloom expected. She was sincerely impressed with how much work was put into it and apologized for stealing it a few months (years? Days? Whatever time is hard in Equestria like Tartarus for all you Percy Jackson fans. )ago. Apple Bloom blushed when Diamond Tiara told her that the clubhouse was better then her mansion. "Aw shoot I just put a few planks together then painted it, Nothing to go on about." Diamond Tiara shook her head, "you obviously don't see what I see Apple Bloom you are a true artist." She looked at their list of things they've tried doing, "why don't you guys do anything I don't know normal to look for your cutie marks? I mean most cutie marks are normal boring stuff." Apple Bloom was now fed up of Diamond Tiara talking about cutie marks, even though she wasn't teasing her about being a blank flank anymore she was still talking about cutie marks as if they were her life and even though she's done the same thing sometimes it wasn't like this. The filly was obsessed, so Apple Bloom feeling as if she didn't have a choice snapped at her, "so what's your cutie mark then? If all cutie marks are dull then tell me why yours could be the fourth most interesting (after Rainbow Dash, Silver Spoon and Twilight.) one I've seen yet?" Apple Bloom realized her mistake to late Diamond Tiara burst into tears, "why are you out to torment me Apple Bloom? I-I didn't want to talk about the mistakes I've made yet, or the ponys' feelings I've hurt not yet…" She paused her voice down to a whisper, "I was stalling." Apple Bloom nodded, neither of them really did want to talk about what had happened it was too soon and too terrifying, but they both knew it had to be done Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara both explained both sides of their stories and went on an emotional roller coaster. Apple Bloom living through the hatred and despair of Diamond Tiara's life and Diamond Tiara living through the torment she sent the CMC through. At the end they both said, "If I knew that then maybe things would've been different between us." They giggled then stoped realizing what they had to do, "I'm sorry Apple Bloom. I'm actually sorry for all of you. I can't believe I was ever so cruel and that my hatred towards you alone made me hate and hurt others. I deserve much worse than any punishment you could possibly think of giving me." She waited for a list of punishments that Apple Bloom would give her but instead she did something Diamond Tiara would never have expected. Apple Bloom hugged her. "Diamond Tiara you were a terrible, hateful, jerk almost to the point of being downright evil, but you learned something from it and that's what's important, I'd like to have this you, kind, compassionate, and willing to apologize as a friend, so lets start all over okay and ignore that we're sisters and just be friends for now. "Hi I'm Apple Bloom, do you wanna be my friend?" Diamond Tiara tearfully nodded, but then said, "I would love to, but it takes more then that to create a bond and I'd like to wait for both of our old wounds to be healed is that okay?" Apple Bloom nodded. Sorry if this is too Ken from Digimon for you but that was kind of the point. By the way Silver Spoon is Diamond Tiara's Wormmon. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long. I'm not allowed to write fanfictions on the weekdays now a days and my computer sucks. I'm also sorry for the terrible grammer before, once again my computer sucks.

Diamond Tiara didn't have time to ponder over where her relationship with Apple Bloom stood now. It would be too painful anyway she knew she'd tear herself apart if she thought about it. Her own hatred, hurting other ponies maybe even scaring them for life. She shivered at the thought, nothing could be a good excuse for doing something so wrong. She walked to Silver Spoons mansion and rang on the doorbell. Silver Spoon immediately came to the door, "I knew you'd come sooner or later, but I'm not sure which assumption was correct, are you here for information or comfort?" She took a good look at Diamond Tiara's eyes and knew, "I guess its comfort, Come-on in."

Diamond Tiara told her everything. From the dream to her talking to Apple Bloom, Silver Spoon took it surprisingly well considering the circumstances. "I didn't mean to ever drive you away Diamond Tiara you were just acting… Different from how you normally acted I wanted it to end I thought making us friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders would make you turn back to how you used to be, when we used to try and protect the Cutie Mark less from bully's." Diamond Tiara was shocked, even though she knew now that Silver Spoon truly was her friend, she didn't know she'd ever care so much. "Silver Spoon, thank you." Silver Spoon cocked her head, Diamond Tiara had never said _that _to anypony before, "what for?" She asked Diamond Tiara smiled, "for being there for me even when I treated you terribly, you stuck by my side, and for that I'm truly grateful." Silver Spoon smiled too, "that's what friends are for, and glad to have you back Diamond Tiara." They hugged then when the embrace ended they burst out laughing.

"What were we even laughing about Silver Spoon?" Diamond Tiara said after about 1 full minute of laughing (it may not seem like a lot but trust me you don't want anyone in a laughing fit for longer.) Silver Spoon look bewildered, "I don't know I guess it was just so tense we just couldn't help it." Diamond Tiara nodded, "Now I want the information on what happened I've got small bits and pieces but I can't really make anything out of them." Silver Spoon shook her head, "I'll try to explain it as best as I can, I'm honestly not exactly sure what happened myself, but I'll tell you what I know and you piece it together with what you know." She told her about the dream she read in the diary and about the illegible page, then Diamond Tiara stopped her, "Where's my diary? If it's my writing I can probably read it no matter what." Silver Spoon hesitated, not sure if she _wanted _to know what happened, then decided to give her the book if it was too hard for her to read she could put it down at anytime. She convinced herself. Diamond Tiara read the page (without smudges I don't know how to do that on Microsoft word.)

_This is my last diary entry in fact it might be the last time I speak to anypony again._

_ I'm not committing suicide, that'd be idiotic of me. I __am leaving Ponyville forever though__. Last night I woke up in cold sweat, and my pillow and blanket were torn to threads I could never have done that in my sleep, I only recently remembered even seeing that happen. I'm most likely completely insane or else possessed and a danger to everypony. It's all Apple Bloom and my mother's fault. If mother hadn't left, dad might be around more often and I could tell him. If Apple Bloom wasn't here then Silver Spoon would still like me. Maybe this is my talent and destiny, solitude, it works perfectly! My mother left me thus having my first pinch of it and gaining my Cutie Mark. I'M DONE WITH FATE AND DESTINY I'M SICK OF LIFE'S INSANE GAME! I'm never coming back to it, I'd be a danger to all, and I'd have to live off of FATE. I'm going to live in the Everfree where I'll be free once and for all. Where I'll have friends that care about me and I won't have to live through fate. I hope. But if not, Wish all the luck to Diamond in the ruff._

Diamond Tiara's started to remember more of what happened, at least now she remembered the dream. She told Silver Spoon about the dream though not about the rest of the letter._ After all, it's the past and it doesn't matter anymore what matters now is fixing it and going on with my life. _She tried to convince herself that that was true, but the pesky other side of her said _if it doesn't matter why are you so bothered by it_? She hated that side. Silver Spoon was slightly shocked that after all they'd been through that Diamond Tiara wouldn't tell her all that was in the diary, but decided it was none of her buiesness, and if Diamond Tiara wanted to tell her later, she would, Silver Spoon decided to use the information she already had though. "So you had a dream and thought you were going insane right? I think we'd better talk to Twilight or Zecora about this. It sounds like kind of dark magic." Diamond Tiara nodded, "your right, but I really should be getting home. Daddy will probably be worried." Silver Spoon returned the nod, "don't worry I'll go." "Thanks Silver Spoon you're the best!"

Silver Spoon first went to Twilight's, she'd had enough of the Everfree forest for a lifetime. She knocked on the tree's door. Twilight looked down at her, she was in her nightcap and looked tired. "Um Twilight I-I-I have a question about magic for you." Twilight's cap fell off and she immediately looked awake, "an Earth pony with a genuine interest in magic? What to teach you first? Well, you can't _do _actual unicorn magic, so should I start with the theory on magic? Or my theory on Earth pony magic or friendship magic?" Silver Spoon watched in awe as Twilight levitated all of her books on magic on the floor, it was half of the library! Theory's on magic, magic for basics, time travel and magic theories! Silver Spoon was no book worm, but even she had to marvel at all of those books, but she knew she had a different task at hand, "Actually Twilight, I have a theory that a type of dark magic was put on Diamond Tiara before she ran away, though I'd love to know more about all of these, I mostly want to find out what cursed her." Twilight looked a bit saddened at this new news, but quickly put all of the books back and got out _Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-Alls That Are Simply Super _and _Perplexing Pony Plagues_.

"Alright what are the causes and cures if you've found any?" Twilight asked, "she had nightmares and at one point seemed possessed. The cure was… I don't know exactly what happened, but when I reminded her that I was her friend, there was this bright light and suddenly she was back to normal." Twilight gasped then started flying while saying, "Could it be? But that was only a theory! Or in this case two theories, both of them correct though? What are the chances of that!" She hit her head on the roof, again. "Twilight are you okay?" Twilight gave a groggy nod, Silver Spoon sighed, "that goodness! Now what were you talking about?" Twilight smiled, "well a while back, after Spike left, I was reading a book on Luna's transformation theory's, why she transformed and why the elements defeated her, one of the theories was that Luna was convinced by a group of forces against harmony these forces for now will be called 'the nightmare forces.' Some say that the forces are still alive and waiting for a poor unfortunate pony filled with hatred to do their bidding." Silver Spoon was confused, "so what was the second one?" Twilight smile grew, "The second one was my own personal theory on how the elements of harmony worked. My theory was that anypony can use them, as long as they have friendship in them. The elements were created against the nightmare forces, if you use that theory, and can take most of it out of a person, taking away at least some of the pony's power, then they either realize the error of their ways, or they're still evil and hiding it."Silver Spoon realized what she'd just suggested, "are you saying Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and I chandled the elements?" Twilight nodded.


End file.
